cathedral_quartetfandomcom-20200213-history
Greater Vision
Greater Vision is an American Southern Gospel trio founded in 1990. The trio is one of Southern Gospel's most popular trios. As of 2016, the group is made up of Gerald Wolfe, Rodney Griffin, and Chris Allman. Over the last several years, this trio has consistently been named Southern Gospel's favorite trio of the year in the Singing News Fan Awards. With numerous top-10 and #1 Southern Gospel hit songs, and several songs named "Song of the Year" in the Singing News Fan Awards, this trio has established a solid presence in the Southern Gospel industry. Group History The group formed in 1990 when Gerald Wolfe left the Cathedral Quartet to form his own group. He added former Cathedrals alum Mark Trammell as baritone singer and bass guitar player and recruited tenor Chris Allman. The group quickly became a success. In an industry where lineup changes are constant, and lack of personnel stability are prevalent, Greater Vision has seen few lineup changes over the twenty-year span. In 1993, Mark Trammell departed for Gold City and was replaced by Dixie Melody Boys baritone Rodney Griffin. Chris Allman left in 1995 to pursue other avenues of ministry and was replaced by Jason Waldroup. This lineup of Wolfe, Griffin, and Waldroup stayed intact for 13 years and was both immensely popular and successful. Waldroup's smooth tenor and Griffin's strong baritone and songwriting ability launched the group into the forefront of the gospel music scene. In 2008, Waldroup decided to leave to pursue a seminary education. In May, Jacob Kitson was announced as the new tenor, beginning in August. In 2010, Kitson formed the Statement of Faith Trio, and Chris Allman returned after an almost fifteen-year absence, thus coming back full circle to the almost original blend and sound that helped pave the way. Members Bold type indicates current member. *'Gerald Wolfe': Lead/Piano (1990–Present) *'Mark Trammell': Baritone/Bass Guitar (1990–1993) *'Chris Allman': Tenor (1990–1995; 2010–Present) *'Rodney Griffin': Baritone/Bass Guitar (1993–Present) *'Jason Waldroup': Tenor (1995–2008) *'Jacob Kitson': Tenor (2008–2010) Members Line-ups Discography Greater Vision Music Ministries *1991 You Can Have A Song *1996 The Church Hymnal Series Volume One *1996 Sing It Again *1999 The Church Hymnal Series Volume Two *2000 Through The Years With Greater Vision: Our Southern Gospel Hits *2001 The Church Hymnal Series Volume Three *2003 Live At The Palace (with Legacy Five) *2004 Songs From the Stories *2005 Now & Then *2005 The Church Hymnal Series Volume Four *2008 Favorites From The Church Hymnal Series *2008 Featuring Jason Waldroup-13 Great Years, 13 Unforgettable Songs *2008 Memories Made New *2009 Jubilee (with The Booth Brothers and Legacy Five) *2009 Nothin' But Fast *2010 Jubilee 2 *2010 Everything Christmas *2011 Sing It Again (Re-Issued) *2011 The Ones that Got Away (Songs from the Pen of Rodney Griffin) *2012 Jubilee 3 *2012 Hymns of the Ages (Re-Issued) *2012 Jubilee Christmas *2013 Jubilee Christmas A' CAPPELLA *2014 Where He Leads Me (Re-Issued) *2014 Because You Asked Riversong recordings *1991 You Can Have a Song *1991 On a Journey *1992 It's Just Like Heaven (also released in the Encore Series in 2005)(i) *1993 The King Came Down *1993 20 Inspirational Favorites *1994 Serving a Risen Savior *1994 Where He Leads Me *1995 Take Him at His Word *1996 The Shepherds Found a Lamb Daywind recordings *1996 Sing it Again *1997 When I See the Cross(i) *1999 Far Beyond This Place(i) *1999 A Greater Vision Christmas *2000 Perfect Candidate(i) *2002 Live at First Baptist Church in Atlanta(i) *2003 Quartets(i) *2004 Faces(i) *2006 My Favorite Place(i) *2006 Fifteen(i) *2006 Hymns of the Ages (also In Touch Ministries) (i) *2007 Everyday People(i) *2008 Not Alone(i) *2009 Live at Oak Tree *2010 20 Years- Live! in Texas(i) *2010 Welcome Back(i) *2010 Everything Christmas(i) *2010 Songs of the 1900s *2011 The Only Way (i) *2012 Hymns of the Ages (Re-Issued) *2012 Our Most Requested... LIVE (i) *2013 For All He's Done (i) *2015 As We Speak (i) *2015 Jubilee Christmas Again (i: Available on iTunes) Selected songs *Never Will I Ever Again (New in 2015) *Til the Storm Passes By *New Wine *On A Journey *I Sing the Mighty Power *God So Loves Me *He Is Mine *Put out the Fire (New in 2015) *The Source of My Song *There Is a River *Come Unto Me *As We Speak (New in 2015) *There's Still Room, There's Still Hope, There's Still Time *Like I Wish I'd Lived *With All The Many Miracles *Champion of Love *I've Got A Love *Heaven Can't Be Far Away *Looking for the Grace *We Can't Tell It All (New in 2015) *I've Been to the Bottom *Just Stand *God Will Provide *He Rose Again *He Is Loved *Without Jesus *This Is Mercy *It Is Well With My Soul *I Do Know (New in 2015) *I Could Never Praise Him Enough * I Know a Man Who Can *Oh, What a Friend *If There's No God *The Blood Hasn't Ever Changed *The Spirit of Brokenness * Safe Within His Hand *He Didn't When He Could've Passed By *Forever Is Sure *Common Garments *Toes in the Water (New in 2015) *He'd Still Been God *O Holy Night *My Name Is Lazarus *Just One More Soul *I Believe *He's Still Waiting by the Well *God Wants to Hear You Sing *So Much God *Soon We Will See *Let the Blood of Calvary Speak for Me (New in 2015) *A Pile of Crowns *They Should Have Cried, "Holy" *He Is to Me *Another Child's Coming Home *Just Ask *Faces *No Longer Chained *Redemption Draweth Nigh *He'll Carry Me *Hallelujah Square *Saved by the Same Grace (New in 2015) *I Know He Heard My Prayer *Paid in Full through Jesus, Amen *Heaven's Hero of Love *God's Got a Bigger Thing Going On *It Means Just What It Says *God Will Pass By *But God *I Want to Know That You Know *Eternity's About to Begin *It Pays to Pray *In the Sandals of Daniel (New in 2015) *You Were Faithful Yesterday *Never Been *We Still Have to Pray *He Does (New in 2015) *My Statement of Faith (w/The Hoppers, Legacy Five & The Booth Brothers) Category:Southern gospel performers